pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
HGSS013: All About Arceus III
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 42. Synopsis Silver regroups with Crystal, and heads to the Ruins of Alph. There, they find Gold fighting Arceus, and go past the barrier. The group gets warped away, to a place known as the Sinjoh Ruins, where they encounter Team Rocket commanders and Arceus itself. Chapter Plot Silver is flying with Honhckrow, while his Weavile is collecting the plates that Sneasel and other Weavile are giving to it. Due to Silver's plan, every Sneasel and Weavile in the region was giving Silver the plates. In a few moments, Silver has obtained all 16 plates. With all the plates in hand, Silver goes to fly off to Gold, to the Ruins of Alph. As he is flying, Honchkrow starts reacting, as Silver notices Crystal and Xatu beaten up on a tree. Crystal wakes up, while Silver becomes concerned, thinking Crystal got hit by Arceus' blast at the Gym. Crystal apologizes, for this wouldn't have happened if she had caught Arceus. Crystal explains that she felt that Arceus was opening to her, but failed. She continued to chase him, but it fired an attack at her and Xatu, blowing them away. She blames herself for the things that happend, but Silver denies that, and even thanks her, since he collected all the plates. In fact, Crystal diverting Team Rocket's attention allowed him to reach Morty and learn the locations of all the plates. Silver helps her get on his Honchkrow, and asks of her not to worry about Arceus, for Gold is fighting it. Thus, the two fly off. The four Team Rocket commanders gaze at Arceus, and note it has made a different territory that overlaps the Ruins of Alph. Archer comments that barrier is actually the entrance to the Sinjoh Ruins. Arceus uses its power, causing the barrier it is in to sink. Archer asks Proton does he know how will they go inside, to which Proton confirms, as he has finished his analysis. As Petrel flies away, he looks at Silver and Crystal, and comments that they are too late. Crystal and Silver notice Gold beside Arceus, and wonder about the energy barrier. Without further ado, Silver and Crystal force their way in. As they do, Arceus gains its attention towards Silver' plates, and lets them through the barrier. Gold comments it took the two long enough to get here. Thus, Arceus warps th Pokédex Holders and the Team Rocket commanders away. A moment later, Gold wakes up, and sneezes from the cold environment. Silver and Crystal greet Gold, who is glad to see his friends having managed to arrive here. The three look at their surroundings, wondering what kind of a cave is this. Since Arceus has disappeared, Gold remarks that Arceus did react when the two were coming through the barrier. In fact, Gold sensed that Arceus even hesitated to attack for a moment. Silver also sensed that a spot heated up, and believes it to be the plates. He shows the plates, for Morty described them to be imposed on Arceus' silhouette. He wonders if they belonged to Arceus, even being a part of it. Gold hopes they could get the answer why Arceus is sad by giving the plates. They go inside the ruins, where they encounter Archer. Crystal asks why is he here, while Archer explains that scholars say that there was a big migration from Sinnoh to Johto, which made the cultures mix together. He remarks that the Sinjoh Ruins do look like the place where Arceus was awakened, a place which is neither in Sinnoh nor Johto region. Archer has the other three commanders hold Arceus. Proton thanks the children, since their attempts to capture Arceus made Arceus open its heart and reveal the path of Sinjoh Ruins. He admits he never considered it to be in a separate subspace. Ariana and Petrel also thank them, since they have found all 16 plates, and demand them. Gold asks Silver to do as Petrel says, much to Crystal's shock. Silver gives the plates, while Archer declares it's time to enshrine Arceus on the Mystri Stage. Debuts Pokémon *Archer's Crobat *Archer's Houndoom Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 42 chapters